Misunderstood Grammer
by LeviAckerman12396
Summary: Sometimes its good to be on the other end of the stick. At least Misaki thinks so.
**MISUNDERSTOOD GRAMMAR**

 **London**

A pale hand pinched the bridge of the nose and then carefully took of the glasses it supported.

Leaning back in his chair Takumi sighed.

It wasn't as if he was not happy. Just tired. After all living to the expectation of the Walker family was real work.

'Ah Well~' He thought. 'I'll just call Misa-chan~'

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **Japan**

A pink phone loudly rang at the top of the table which caught Suzuna's eyes who was busy eating a miken.

Flipping it open she read the caller's ID which read 'Perverted Alien'.

'Ah. Must be Usui san.' She concluded and answered.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Hello. Usui san. This is Haruna speaking." Came the voice from the phone.

"Ah. Suzuna san. Where's Misa chan?" Takumi asked enthusiastically.

Suzuna peered inside her sister's room.

"She's dyeing." Were the words that came out of Takumi's phone.

Silence.

"Umm Suzuna chan? I didn't quite catch what you just said." Takumi made out nervously.

"I said Nee chan is dyeing." Suzuna repeated.

"Ma~ It's cruel to play that kind if joke Suzuna chan." Takumi laughed it off not believing his ears.

Misaki can't just drop dead.

Yep it was definitely a joke.

"Do you really think I would joke about this kind of thing Usui san?" Suzuna's voice came in all seriousness.

"B... bu.. but you sound so calm." Takumi made a last attempt to deny what he was hearing.

There was a sigh and then Suzuna spoke.

"I've already given up Usui san. It's hopeless."

That sentence was enough to send Takumi into a panic mode. His heart clenched painfully and there was a familiar stinging at the corner of his eyes.

"Wha... B.. But... How?" He tried to keep his voice steady.

"She got it from someone else." Was the reply.

Takumi pondered. A disease that Misaki got from someone else?

"Maybe I can help?"

"Even if you're a doctor I don't think you can help her." Suzuna said solemnly.

Takumi paused.

"Can you give her the phone?" He choked out.

Haruna silently gave the phone to her sister and mouthed 'Usui'.

Enthusiastically Misaki yelled at the phone.

"Oh Usui what's up?"

Instead of the teasing remarks she had expected she heard what sounded like soft sobbing.

"Umm Usui?" Misaki said not sure if Suzuna had given her a wrong number.

"Misaki..." Takumi said softly. "You're dying."

Immediately Misaki de-tracked.

"Oh not you too. I don't see what's the big deal about this. Everyone's fussing so much." She huffed.

If Takumi hadn't lost it before he did now.

"What do you mean 'not a big deal'? Do you realize what you're saying? You're DyInG. I won't be able to see you again. On the second thought I'm flying back to Japan right now. Please I don't want to loose you." He finished nearly crying.

Misaki pinched herself to see whether she was dreaming or if Takumi went insane. And then her hardworking mind presented her answer.

Takumi waited for Misaki to react but after a while when he received no answer he called her name.

"Misa-chan?"

Giggling. She was giggling. Badly.

And then slowly it turned into a full blown out laughter.

Confused Takumi called out to her again.

"Oh god Usui." She said between laughter.

"You misunderstood, you perverted idiot." Misaki started laughing again.

Takumi tried to decipher what her girlfriend had just said. Misunderstood? What?

"Usui I'm dyeing." Misaki said again.

Takumi looked ready to protest so she said again.

" _Dyeing_. D-Y-E-I-N-G." She spelled out. "Like giving my hair a dye." She said and giggled again.

Takumi listened dumbfounded to her.

"But...Haruna said." He explained weakly.

"Hmm. What did she say?"

"She said it was hopeless and she had given up."

"Yeah. She tried to stop me from colouring them but I'm stubborn so yeah she gave up."

"And she said you got it from someone else and I can't help." Takumi explained.

"Yep." Misaki answered. "My co-worker gave me the idea and of course you can't help. You're not a hairstylist."

After that Takumi went strangely silent.

Then suddenly he said.

"Don't die." and then he added. "And dye either. You look fine with black."

And a loud crack indicated that he had broken the phone.

Misaki giggled again and Suzuna just shook her head at her sister's antics wondering what Takumi had said to make Misaki not die ...uhumm she meant... dye.

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **This is a short drabble. Seriously came out of nowhere when I was getting sick of reading formulas and experimental chemistry. Treat it as a kind of prequel to Two Birds with One Stone.**

 **See ya~**


End file.
